Drow
| type = Humanoid | subtype = Elf }} Drow, also known as dark elves, are a dark-skinned elven race that predominantly lives in the Underdark. They are generally mischievous (portrayed as evil people), exceptions including Drizzt Do'Urden and Liriel Baenre. They are shorter than many other sub-races of elves and, similarly to most Underdark dwelling creatures, have a tremendous resistance to magic. They also have a much higher birthrate than most other elves, but strife tends to keep their numbers down. History Drow were once known as Ilythiiri (Ssri-tel-quessir in old Elven) and their nation, Ilythiir, was one of the most powerful, but, in -30000 DR their goddess Araushnee betrayed her fellow Seldarine and, along with Ghaunadaur, Vhaeraun, Malar and others they tried to invade Arvandor. Afterwards Araushnee was cast into the Abyss, where she took the name Lolth. During the First Crown War, the Ilythiiri made several unsuccessful attempts to conquer southern Faerûn, and at the time of the Fourth Crown War, they turned to Lloth and the other outcast Seldarine in the Demonweb Pits who gave them powerful magic and fiendish allies as a reward for allegiance. After many malicious acts and abuses of elven magic, Corellon Larethian banished the "Dhaerow" (traitors) whom Lolth used to be responsible for (and whom most still secretly worshiped) to the Underdark. The drow, as they were now named, have always believed that they were punished for being "successful" and have remembered this percieved slight and vowed eternal revenge, still claiming the surface world as rightfully theirs. After the so-called "Descent" the warlike drow immediately began violently trying to establish their own territories in the Underdark around -9600 DR. They stole dwarven magical items and used them against their former masters, creating the enmity that still exists to this day. They also seized the gold dwarf cavern of Bhaerynden, creating the kingdom of Telantiwar. The drow then began fighting amongst themselves, trying to establish a single ruler. The attempt failed, only resulting in a great magical explosion that destroyed this large cavern, forming the Great Rift. The surviving nobles took what they could and left to establish their own realms elswhere in the Underdark. This time was known as The Scattering and produced most of the cities in which the drow live to this day, such as Sshamath, founded beneath the Far Hills in -4973 DR, Menzoberranzan, founded in -3917 DR, and Ched Nasad, founded in -3843 DR. Characteristics Drow have black skin and pale yellow, silver or white hair. Their eyes are usually bright red, but some are known to have different colored eyes, commonly much paler such as blue, lilac, pink or silver. They vary in height between 4'7" (1.4m) and 5'7" (1.7m), and weigh between 85 to 135 lb (38 to 61kg) on average. Almost all drow are handsome, especially nobles as Lolth does not favor meek, plain or unassuming worshipers. Personality Drow are arrogant, ambitious, sadistic, treacherous and hedonistic. They value advancement over their peers more than anything else, pulling down their superiors and crushing their inferiors. This doesn't mean they treat all of their peers with disdain, however. They appreciate a sense of subtlety and thus drow are often courteous and urbane, even to deadly rivals. Drow are incapable of trusting anyone, forging alliances only when they are confident that they can outmatch their ally if he/she decides to turn on them. The inherent pride in their own abilities quite often leads to such alliances being forged, though they almost always end badly when one party decides said alliance is no longer convenient. Although many drow seek to regain the surface world that they feel was taken from them unjustly, some have become so used to life in the Underdark that they would prefer to make the best of this realm and have no interest in the surface. All drow enjoy surrounding themselves with things of beauty (drow cities are always spectacles of breathtaking architecture) and often partake of lavish revels, indulging in the most pleasurable of activities. Most drow share a hatred of all other races, especially surface races but hate most of all the Seldarine and the surface elves ('Darthiir' in Drow) and wish to re-take the surface world from their hated brethren. It is the only thing that unites them as a species, leading them to yearn for a return to the surface that will defeat the surface elves. Drow have an admiration for stealth and guile, and works of great skill. They are encouraged to become skilled at armed combat, arcanists (for males) and wielders of divine powers (for females). Drow scouts are also valuable for the early warnings of threats they can provide in the tunnels of the Underdark. An assassin is prestigious in drow culture. Society Drow society is matriarchal, militaristic, and heavily influenced by religion. Their city-states are formed in huge underground caverns but frequently war with one another. These cities are ruled by the most powerful of the families (or houses) and although the power of the many families changes often, the top few usually remain stable. Cities are structured around the most powerful families taking the best areas, leaving the other drow to take whatever land they can. The focus of a city is often the temple of Lloth and this is often in the grounds of the ruling family. Magical items that emit faerie fire adorning buildings are a sign of prosperity. Outside the city, the garrison and some of the slaves are kept, as well as rothé farms. Often a city will seek to forge an alliance with a powerful Underdark creature like a deep dragon or a beholder so that they can gain extra protection. The drow who choose to live on the surface do not form any kind of organized society and instead live as hermits and outcasts. They will interact with other societies when they need to, but not through choice. Relations Drow see all other races as inferior, even those to whom they are allied, and will attempt to enslave any enemies they capture, usually never willingly releasing them. Drow commonly enslave hobgoblins, ogres and orcs but also other humanoids. Above all else, drow save their hostilities for surface elves. They are willing to forge temporary alliances with anyone that will help them inflict pain or suffering on the surface elves. Slavery Slavery plays a large part in drow society and drow households usually have two or more slaves for each member. All unskilled labor in drow cities is carried out by slaves. One slave from each household is usually kept as a "pet" by the household, and this is often a spider, since it is the symbol of the deity Lloth. Spiders roam the streets in drow cities, acting as pest controllers, and larger ones are used to guard houses or as mounts for transportation. These spiders are often specially bred for the purpose and are more intelligent than their regular counterparts, especially the sword spider. Other types of working creatures include riding lizards, bats and cavvekans, and also spider-like creatures such as bebiliths, myrlochar and retrievers. Equipment Posions and toxins are favored by the drow, especially a powerful knockout poison made from a slippery black fungus growing in certain Underdark caverns, but other poisons can be made from purple worms, scorpions, and spiders. Drow favor mithral chain armor when it is available, but will always wear non-restrictive armors that will not hamper their natural dexterity. They also favor fast weapons like rapiers, and will choose hand crossbows when possible, to deliver their poisons from a distance. Languages Most drow speak Elven, Undercommon, and a language suitable for the region in which they live, such as Abyssal, Common, Draconic or Goblin. It is quite common for the drow to learn the language spoken on the surface beneath which they live. All drow are literate except for their barbarians. Drow sign language is commonly known, and is a silent language that consists of hand signals. There is no equivalent written or spoken form of this language. Magic It is common for drow to place magical symbols or glyphs outside their houses which can ward against intrusion. These house defense glyphs are only one of the three types of glyphs, the others are way-marker runes and sacred glyphs. The drow love magical items of all kinds and all powerful families give some enchanted items to those who service them. The pifwafwi is a particularly special drow item, although the drow house insignias are also important to the drow houses and grant special powers, sometimes levitation. Many drow items are crafted in such a way that they can only be used by the drow. Religion Drow primarily worship the Dark Seldarine – that is, those deities cast out of the Seldarine and exiled to the Demonweb Pits. They generally worship the goddess Lolth although those on the surface often worship Vhaeraun or Shar. A small number of good drow on the surface worship Eilistraee or other non-drow pantheon deities and are lead by Qilue Veladorn. Generally an entire city worships a single deity. Even more of a minority are the drow that worship Kiaransalee and Ghaunadaur. Also, because drow males are banned from the priesthood, males who become adept in divine magic tend to worship Selvetarm, Lolth's champion. Notable drow * Drizzt Do'Urden, the reformed dark elf from many R.A. Salvatore novels. References See Also * List of drow houses * List of drow cities External Links * Drow Dictionary * Sshamath * Wizards.com Year of the Drow Category:Drow